


Sleep Away

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ten tekst… szczerze za niego przepraszam. Nie powstał jednak tak sobie, żeby pomęczyć Was emo Saskiem. Zainspirował mnie przede wszystkim teledysk do piosenki „The day before” koreańskiego indie bandu Nell. To pociągnęło za sznurek i tak oto zasłuchałam się w całym albumie „Slip Away”, z którego utwór pochodzi. A że słuchałam z tłumaczeniem, to zalała mnie fala smutku i rozpaczy i się uzewnętrzniłam. A co będę to w sobie gniotła.<br/>No, to się bawcie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleep Away

**Author's Note:**

> Ten tekst… szczerze za niego przepraszam. Nie powstał jednak tak sobie, żeby pomęczyć Was emo Saskiem. Zainspirował mnie przede wszystkim teledysk do piosenki „The day before” koreańskiego indie bandu Nell. To pociągnęło za sznurek i tak oto zasłuchałam się w całym albumie „Slip Away”, z którego utwór pochodzi. A że słuchałam z tłumaczeniem, to zalała mnie fala smutku i rozpaczy i się uzewnętrzniłam. A co będę to w sobie gniotła.  
> No, to się bawcie.

\- Naruto, chodź na dół, zrobiłam herbatę. – Kushina niepewnie zajrzała do byłego pokoju własnego syna. Na zewnątrz strasznie wiało, a sypiący w okna śnieg sprawiał, że nie widać było świata. – Na pewno zmarzłeś, chodź, rozgrzejesz się przy…

\- Nie mam ochoty… Może później – odparł Naruto ledwie słyszalnie, odchylając się na krześle. Nie odwrócił się, nie spojrzał na matkę, usłyszał tylko jak zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Wstał niespiesznie z krzesła, ściągając z siebie czarną marynarkę od garnituru i odwiesił ją na wieszak. To samo zrobił z krawatem. Stojąc przed dużym lustrem, wiszącym obok szafy, rozpiął guzik od koszuli i spojrzał na siebie.

Podkrążone oczy, świadczące o niewyspaniu, spoglądały na niego niebieskimi tęczówkami. Mokre, od padającego śniegu, włosy przyczepiły mu się do twarzy. Przeczesał je zmarzniętą dłonią. Zerknął na biurko odbijające się w lustrze, dostrzegając na nim kopertę. Zwykłą, białą, z jego imieniem napisanym rozmazanym tuszem. Przypomniał sobie, że Sasuke zawsze lubił pisać piórem.

Podszedł do biurka, niepewny, czy nadszedł już odpowiedni czas i czy powinien otworzyć list. Przecież dopiero wrócił, może powinien odczekać kilka dni? Ale z drugiej strony, czy to zrobi większą różnicę? Uświadomienie sobie, że tym razem od tego nie ucieknie zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę. Usiadł z powrotem na krześle i złapał kopertę drżącą dłonią.

 

 

_Czy powinienem Cię przeprosić?_

_Przyznam, że myślałem nad tym długo. Od Twojego ślubu z Sakurą minęły prawie dwa lata,_ _więc miałem mnóstwo czasu. Im więcej go mijało, tym mniej byłem pewien, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że Tobie również mniej by na nich zależało. Po takim czasie nie powinno, bo po takim czasie powinieneś zapomnieć._

_Dlatego nie przeproszę Cię za wybór, którego dokonałem. Należał do mnie i nie powinieneś czuć się przez to winny. Postanowiłem wziąć odpowiedzialność za własne uczucia, bo Twój współudział skończył się już dawno._

_Nie rób takiej miny, przecież to prawda. Dojście do tego momentu zajęło mi prawie dwa lata, ale w tym czasie zrozumiałem również, że nigdy nie dorównam kobiecie._

_Zrozumiałem, że nieważne ile bym z siebie dał, nigdy nie mógłbym zatrzymać Cię przy sobie._

_Przyznam, że chciałem do końca być aroganckim, cynicznym i zimnym draniem, ale w tej chwili, pisząc te słowa, czuję, że powinienem odrzucić swoją dumę. Zdjąć maskę i przyznać,  jak ciężkie były dla mnie te dwa lata._

_Prawdą jest, że nie zniosłem tego wszystkiego tak dobrze, jak Tobie się to udało. Myślę, że nawet gdybym spróbował, to by mi się nie powiodło. Jednak cokolwiek byś nie powiedział i czegokolwiek byś nie zrobił, ja wiem, że stać mnie było tylko na to, by pokochać raz._

_Dlatego teraz cieszę się, że jest przy Tobie Sakura. Wiem, że nie zostawi Cię z niczym samego. Nawet w tej chwili. Chciałbym też ostatni raz być trochę samolubny i powiedzieć, że to ja powinienem stać u Twego boku, ale pewnie nie wypadłbym najlepiej w sukni ślubnej. Pewnie było to jednym z powodów naszego rozstania, które było nieuniknione._

_Wiedziałem i byłem przekonany, że wszystko się rozsypie, bo to ja kochałem Ciebie z całej siły, a nie odwrotnie._

_Myślę, że gdyby było inaczej… Może gdybyśmy żyli w innych czasach, wtedy to wszystko nie miałoby znaczenia. Priorytety, oczekiwania, moralność, rodzina… Może wtedy nie byłoby nic, co stanęłoby nam na drodze. Może wtedy zdołałbyś mnie pokochać w taki sam sposób. Prowadzący do wyniszczenia, wyrywający serce, by drugi raz nie pokochało._

_Jednak gdybanie przez dwa lata mnie zmęczyło, a ja chciałbym w końcu odpocząć. Dlatego postanowiłem odejść i zostawić wszystko za sobą. Zabrać ze sobą najcenniejsze wspomnienia, ale obawiam się, że te dwa lata dostanę w pakiecie._

_Po tym wszystkim, co napisałem, chciałbym przeprosić Cię jedynie za Twoje podkrążone oczy i nieprzespane noce. Wiem, że będzie ich kilka, znam Cię dobrze, ale wiem też, że to minie. Ty dużo lepiej znosisz rozłąki, niż ja. Mnie zajęło to dwa lata, ale jestem w stanie zrezygnować z własnej miłości, byś Ty mógł się cieszyć swoją._

_Teraz… Dziękuję Ci za wszystko. Za to, że byłem w stanie chociaż raz w życiu powiedzieć Ci, że Cię kocham._

_Nie staraj się zrozumieć, nie opłakuj mnie, moje życie nie było tego warte. Postaraj się zaakceptować i zapomnieć.  Skup się na swojej miłości i żyj, jakby każdy kolejny dzień miał być ostatnim._

_Tak jak ja robię w tej chwili._

_Tak jak ja poświęcam Tobie swój ostatni dzień, tak Ty poświęć resztę życia, by uszczęśliwić Sakurę. Mam nadzieję, że kochasz ją w bezpieczny sposób._

_Bądź co bądź, nikt nie powinien kochać w taki sposób w jaki ja kochałem Ciebie._

_Sasuke._

Sam nie wiedział, kiedy zaczęły rozmazywać mu się słowa. Zawiesił wzrok na imieniu, które zawsze w jego ustach brzmiało niezwykle dostojnie. Wypowiedział je po cichu, ostatni raz smakując jego wydźwięk. Złożył powoli kartkę i wciąż drżącymi dłońmi schował ją do koperty.

Spojrzał na swoją obrączkę. Symbol szczęśliwego związku, oddania, miłości... rodziny.

Zrozumiał, że wszystko czego pragnął od życia, wszystko czego oczekiwał odeszło razem z Sasuke.

Odeszło i pozostawiło po sobie jedynie list.

Odeszło, bo zrozumiał to za późno.


End file.
